Déjame alcanzarte
by Ahiru-san
Summary: La distancia entre Jenrya y Ruki no es solo física, pero un extraño evento los acercará más que nunca. ¿Será cierto que aquello no fue una simple coincidencia?


Saludos, estimados y estimadas!

Nuevamente estoy aplicando el "hola, soy una masoquista que escribe fics para el** Foro Proyecto 1-8** y se tira las pelotas durante casi un mes para terminar la historia que le corresponde en menos de dos días" y, aunque me encantó escribir esta historia, sí que sentí la presión de los últimos minutos, esa que viene acompañada de una vocecita que te grita "¿por qué carajo no comenzaste a escribir antes, tarada?" y bueh, probablemente no podría haberme puesto a escribir aunque lo intentara, ya que sufrí un bloqueo creativo después de mis exámenes del instituto. En realidad, estoy bloqueada en muchos aspectos, pero escribir es lo que más amo en esta vida y me desespero en mi fuero interno (?) cuando no salen las palabras de mi cabeza. ¡Pero eso se acabó! Mi mente fanfickera ha comenzado a vomitar diálogos y párrafos enteros, ¡así que me dedicaré a escribir como desquiciada! ¡WIHIIIIIIIII!

Solo me queda decir que esta es una historia para **Mariniti,** quien es la chica que me tocó en el intercambio de fanfics del foro antes mencionado. Espero que le guste tanto como a mí o incluso más *-*

**Nota:** Ruki y Jenrya tienen alrededor de 14 años en esta historia.

* * *

"_No creo en las coincidencias. Nada pasa porque sí. Estoy segura de que todo en este mundo está conectado, porque me sentiría muy vacía pensando que se nos arroja a esta vida y se nos abandona para que el azar haga lo que quiera con nosotros._

_Además, ¡me niego a creer que mi deseo se cumplió por una mera coincidencia! ¡Simplemente me niego!_

* * *

—¿Ruki?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás molesta por algo?

A Ruki le extrañó aquella pregunta. No estaba enojada con nadie.

—No preguntes tonterías —respondió.

—Me alegra —rió Jenrya.

"_Cada vez que sonríe siento que no me puedo molestar con él…_

Jenrya y Ruki se encontraban en el parque un día domingo. Él la había llamado a eso de las dos de la tarde porque quería hablar con ella. Ruki se sorprendió, y en parte también se preocupó, ya que nunca antes había recibido una llamada de su amigo para que hablaran a solas. Pensó en todas las posibles razones, pero nada de lo que se le ocurría servía para explicar algo tan… ¿inusual? Así que decidió acudir a su llamado sin preguntarle nada al respecto.

Y no es que solo estuviera un poco preocupada y extrañada: la sensación más fuerte que tenía eran nervios. Cada vez que veía a Jenrya, su corazón daba un salto y se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Por eso es que, tras haber meditado la pregunta que su amigo le acababa de hacer, Ruki pensó:

"… _Bueno, tal vez sí estoy molesta por algo, pero no puedo decir que es culpa de Jenrya._

Ruki ya había dejado atrás la etapa en la que culpaba a los demás por cosas que no conseguía comprender. Ahora era más madura, por lo tanto, sabía que Jenrya no tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera desarrollado sentimientos por él que iban más allá de la amistad. Nadie tenía la culpa de nada en estos casos, y cuando no hay a quién echarle la culpa es más difícil librarse de los problemas, porque esto que sentía comenzaba a causarle problemas consigo misma. Siempre le había costado sincerarse, tanto con los demás como con ella misma, porque estaba acostumbrada a mostrarse fuerte, pero ahora que se sentía desprotegida frente a un sentimiento que se alojaba en su propio corazón ¿qué podía hacer más que entregarse a él?

_"Resistirse es inútil._

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? —comentó el chico para romper el silencio que se había creado de pronto.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, sin comprender.

—Que ha pasado tiempo desde que nuestros digimon volvieron a nuestro lado.

—Ah. Esto… sí —asintió con gesto inexpresivo.

Habían pasado dos años desde que la entrada al Mundo Digital —aquella que se encontraba en el antiguo "escondite" de Guilmon— había vuelto a abrirse y cada _tamer_ se había reencontrado con su compañero.

Todos pensaron que nunca más volverían a ver a sus amigos digimon, aunque siempre mantuvieron la esperanza de que algún día se reencontrarían con ellos.

Nadie dudó de Takato cuando aseguró que un Digignomo había escuchado su deseo; de lo contrario, aquel portal podría haber permanecido cerrado por siempre. Incluso Hirokazu y Ruki, quienes fueron los únicos que se mantuvieron incrédulos en un comienzo, terminaron dándose cuenta de que no había otra explicación posible. Ni siquiera Yamaki comprendía cómo había sucedido aquello, él mismo lo había dicho en su momento.

"_Takato dijo que un Digignomo concedió su deseo. Me pregunto si uno de ellos sería capaz de conceder el mío…_

Ruki tenía a Renamon —su mejor amiga— a su lado nuevamente, y nada las había vuelto a separar desde entonces. Es por eso que el deseo de Ruki no tenía ninguna relación con el de Takato. Lo único que ella deseaba era ser capaz de pronunciar un condenado "me gustas", nada más que eso.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Ruki— ¿De qué querías hablar? ¿Es sobre nuestros digimon?

—No —negó con la cabeza—, no tiene que ver con ellos.

—¿Entonces?

Jenrya apoyó los brazos sobre sus muslos. Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Hoy casi golpeo a un chico de mi clase. Lo vi molestando a Juri.

Al oír esto, Ruki se sintió insegura.

"_¿Viene a pedirme consejo sobre Juri? ¿Será que le gusta?_

Pero desechó inmediatamente aquella idea. Juri era la novia de Takato. De hecho, en ese preciso momento, Takato se encontraba en una cita con ella.

Al recordar esto, a Ruki se le ocurrió que, al encontrarse su mejor amigo ocupado, Jenrya podría haber decidido pedir consejo a su amiga más cercana. De otra manera, ¿por qué le estaría contando algo como eso?

—Ese chico le quitó su celular y comenzó a agitarlo en el aire —contó Jenrya— mientras se burlaba de ella por su escasa estatura. Le grité que se detuviera, pero no me hizo caso, así que yo mismo le quité el celular de Juri. Lo detuve con un movimiento de Tai Chi, pero fue difícil contenerme con él. Quería golpearlo.

La pelirroja lo observaba en silencio, con su seriedad habitual.

—Me molesta tanto ver a alguien aprovechándose de otros —continuó hablando el muchacho— que tiendo a perder la razón y_…_

—Pero todo está bien ahora, ¿no? —lo interrumpió— Lo que importa es que lo pusiste en su lugar sin tener que golpearlo y que Juri recuperó su celular. Yo, de ser tú, habría golpeado a ese estúpido —confesó con total honestidad—, pero está bien que tú no lo hayas hecho. Y no pasó nada malo, así que no entiendo por qué te preocupas.

Jenrya la observó, sorprendido.

—Si tenías miedo de perder el control —prosiguió Ruki—, pues solo tienes que pensar que no debes rebajarte al nivel de gente tan idiota. Tú eres mejor que esa gente, y solo siendo consciente de ello deberías estar tranquilo.

Juri no le había contado nada sobre aquel incidente, pero sabía que su amiga era sensible y esa clase de cosas le afectaban, por lo que le molestó enterarse de que alguien se había metido con ella, pero agradeció en su interior que el bueno de Jenrya hubiera estado allí para ayudarla. Y aunque nunca había sido muy buena para aconsejar a los demás, sintió que necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo por animar a su amigo. Sentía que le debía mucho.

—Tienes razón —asintió Jenrya—, no debería darle tantas vueltas —sonrió—. Me ayuda que me des otra visión de las cosas. Muchas gracias.

_"____Esa sonrisa suya es tan…_

—Sabía que era buena idea contártelo, porque siempre eres directa y dices lo que piensas. Me gusta eso de ti.

El corazón de Ruki dio un salto. Se tocó la cara con las manos y sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Desvió la mirada para que Jenrya no la viera.

_"__Debo decírselo. Ahora es el momento…_

Ruki tragó saliva. A la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, se le hacía más difícil respirar. Agachó la cabeza, completamente cohibida. Su mente estaba en blanco. No sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar.

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto?_

De pronto, Jenrya se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella.

—¿Ruki?

Pero ella no respondió, solo pudo apretar los puños.

—¿Ruki? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, preocupado.

"_No, esto no está bien..._

Jenrya colocó una mano en la espalda de su amiga, lo cual la colocó aun más nerviosa. Ruki pensó que su corazón iba a atravesarle el pecho en cualquier momento.

—¡Ruki!

Y cuando su cuerpo no fue capaz de soportar la presión, cerró los ojos y gritó:

—¡Estoy bien, maldición!

En ese momento, todos los sonidos a su alrededor desaparecieron. Abrió los párpados, extrañada, y para cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con que todo a su alrededor había desaparecido.

Todo lo que veía era un parejo e infinito color blanco puro.

—Pero qué…

Miró a su izquierda y a su derecha, y para cuando miró hacia abajo se encontró con que no había siquiera un suelo bajo sus pies. De la sola impresión se incorporó. Observó el lugar en el cual había una banca hace solo unos segundos. Por supuesto que allí ya no había nada.

Ruki se miró las palmas de las manos. Luego, tanteó su ropa. De cierta forma, descubrir que ella seguía siendo corpórea la aliviaba, aunque aun tenía muchas preguntas…

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Ruki! —escuchó de pronto. Era la voz de Jenrya.

La chica volteó y descubrió que su amigo también se encontraba allí, a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Jenrya!

Avanzó hacia él, pero sus pasos no conseguían acercarla a su amigo. Frunció el ceño y dio pasos más largos. Al ver que esto tampoco funcionaba, comenzó a correr. Era casi como si estuviera pataleando en el aire, ya que no hacía ruido y tampoco se desplazaba de su sitio.

—No corras —le aconsejó el chico—, no sirve de nada.

Cuando comprobó que nada de lo que hacía conseguía hacerla avanzar, comprendió que Jenrya tenía razón. Seguramente, él también lo había intentado.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es este? —preguntó ella entre fastidiada y desconcertada.

Ambos echaron una mirada a su alrededor una vez más, pero en ese lugar no había nada más que ellos dos.

Jenrya se tomó el mentón y meditó al respecto.

—Puede que estemos en un lugar perdido del Mundo Digital.

—No lo creo —dijo Ruki—. Aquí no hay ningún dato, todo es blanco.

—El color blanco se puede crear con datos —explicó—. Normalmente, cuando no hay datos, lo que se ve es un vacío negro.

Ruki apenas sabía de informática, así que no supo qué responder. De todos modos, lo que quería en ese preciso instante no era mantener una conversación sobre códigos y programación con Jenrya, si no salir de ese extraño lugar lo antes posible.

—No entiendo por qué estamos atrapados aquí —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco, pero debe haber una forma de salir.

Continuaron tirando teorías al aire, pero ninguna parecía conducirlos a una respuesta concreta o a una solución.

Cuando a Jenrya se le ocurrió mirar su reloj de pulsera, descubrió que sus manecillas no se movían, y lo comentó con Ruki.

—Esto podría significar dos cosas —planteó—: o los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan aquí… o el tiempo está detenido.

—¿Y qué podríamos concluir a partir de eso?

—Si la primera opción fuese la correcta, eso querría decir que sí nos encontramos en un espacio perdido del Mundo Digital. Y si la correcta fuese la segunda…

Como Jenrya no concluyó su frase, Ruki lo instó a proseguir:

—¿Qué pasaría entonces?

—Que estamos atrapados en un sitio que no es ni el Mundo Digital ni nuestro Mundo Real.

Ruki se asustó. Si no se encontraban en ninguno de los dos mundos, entonces ¿dónde demonios estaban?

—Podría tratarse de una grieta interdimensional —propuso el chico—, ya que las leyes de la física no funcionan aquí.

—¿Y cómo vamos a salir si ni siquiera podemos movernos de donde estamos?

—No lo sé —declaró, muy preocupado.

Para cuando los dos _tamers_ se hubieron cansado de tanto pensar, cruzaron las piernas y tomaron asiento —o más bien, se colocaron en posición de sentarse, pero continuaron suspendidos en medio del vacío— y guardaron silencio.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio. Comenzaba a desesperarle que todo lo que los rodeara fuera blanco y que ni siquiera tuviera la opción de acercarse a Jenrya, quien justo ahora era su única compañía.

Entonces, pensó que algo bueno podía sacar de aquella situación. No había adónde escapar, por lo cual pensó que esto mismo le serviría de apoyo para decirle a Jenrya de una vez por todas cómo se sentía.

A pesar de que le urgía salir de allí, no había olvidado su propósito inicial.

Había llegado la hora de sincerarse.

—Sobre lo de antes —comenzó a hablar, bajando la mirada.

Jenrya levantó la mirada hacia ella y la observó expectante.

_"Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte…_

—Quería… darte las gracias.

El muchacho de ojos grises abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Cuando vio que Ruki guardaba silencio, decidió preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

_"Te lo diré todo, porque ya no puedo seguir escondiéndolo._

Ruki apretó los dientes. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y comenzó a hablar:

—Porque siempre estás ahí para mí. Y bueno, para todos los _tamers_ —agregó, nerviosa—, pero yo te estoy dando las gracias por las cosas que has hecho por mí.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de pronto. La pelirroja se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada para averiguar qué había sorprendido a su amigo, y descubrió que ambos se habían acercado un poco. No sabía con exactitud cuánto, pero sí había notado que la distancia entre ellos era menor que hace unos pocos segundos atrás.

Algo en su interior le dijo que debía continuar hablando; que mientras más se sincerara, más se acercaría a Jenrya.

Reunió todo el valor que pudo y prosiguió:

—Eres… inteligente y… talentoso —pronunció apenas, víctima de su timidez—, y bastante maduro para ser un chico.

Jenrya soltó una risita.

—¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó ella, entre molesta y avergonzada.

—Nada, lo siento —dijo él, sonriendo—. Te estoy escuchando.

Ruki miró a su alrededor una vez más, aunque sabía que lo hacía en vano. Buscó un lugar en el cual esconderse, pero en ese inmenso vacío solo se encontraban ellos dos.

Al menos su teoría parecía ser acertada, porque cada vez le parecía estar más cerca de Jenrya.

—Seguramente te parece extraño que te diga todas estas cosas de repente, pero… llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelas.

_"Vamos, debo continuar _—pensó, tratando de darse fuerzas_—… Está funcionando._

—Eres amable, siempre tienes un consejo para todos… ¡y también eres una muy buena persona! Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú…

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Yo tampoco había conocido a alguien como tú, Ruki —confesó—. Eres única.

—¡Tú también! —declaró, mirándolo a los ojos— ¡También eres único!

—Ruki…

—¡Y aun hay más cosas que me gustan de ti! ¡Hay tantas que podría estar todo un maldito día diciéndotelas! ¡Pero no me importaría hacerlo!

Esas sinceras palabras los habían acercado tanto que ya casi podían tocarse. Ruki estiró sus brazos hacia Jenrya, hacia esos ojos grises que estaban ansiosos por reunirse con ella.

—¡No quiero que estés tan lejos! —gritó— ¡Déjame alcanzarte!

Jenrya estiró sus brazos también.

—A mí me —susurró Ruki, entrecerrando los ojos—… me gusta cómo eres. Me gusta pasar tiempo a tu lado. Me gusta que seas mi amigo.

Jenrya sonrió dulcemente.

—Y a mí me gustas tú.

Ruki se quedó helada.

¿Se le habían adelantado?

—¡No es justo! —protestó, con el rostro como una cereza, bajando los brazos— ¡Yo quería decírtelo primero! —declaró justo antes de que una lágrima se le escapara— Yo…

Agachó la cabeza y apretó los párpados. Dos nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Entonces, sintió que unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban. No se sorprendió, porque sabía que era él.

Al fin había alcanzado a Jenrya, o más bien, Jenrya la había alcanzado a ella.

Sus húmedas mejillas fueron secadas con delicadeza por una de las manos del chico que la hacía sentir segura entre sus brazos.

Jenrya tomó el rostro de Ruki con ambas manos y la besó con delicadeza. Ella solo se dejó llevar.

Para cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraban nuevamente en el parque, sentados sobre la banca… con los labios unidos. Cuando Ruki se dio cuenta de esto, se separó de Jenrya de inmediato. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que unas cuantas personas los estaban observando.

"_¡No puede ser! ¡Qué vergüenza!_

Al tiempo que se incorporaba le pareció ver un destello dorado por el rabillo del ojo. Acto seguido, echó a correr, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Escuchó que Jenrya la llamaba, pero no quiso detenerse.

No fue muy lejos, solo se escondió tras un árbol de grueso tronco. Apoyó la espalda contra este y suspiró, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Todo había sido una locura, una especie de delirio. Seguramente, a otras personas les costaría creer que ambos habían quedado atrapados en un extraño espacio blanco que no respondía a las leyes de la física. Sí, era probable que hasta Takato cuestionara un hecho tan impresionante.

De pronto, sintió unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —fue lo primero que dijo Jenrya al pararse frente a ella.

—¡Porque esas personas nos estaban mirando! —explicó, sonrojándose— ¿No te molestó ver las caras que tenían?

Jenrya rió.

—No se volverá a repetir si tú no quieres.

Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a Ruki. Le encantaba que fuera tan comprensivo.

Se miraron largamente a los ojos, hasta que ella decidió acortar la distancia entre los dos y lo abrazó. Llenó sus pulmones con la refrescante colonia de Jenrya y apretó los dedos en la tela de su chaqueta.

Y, cuando levantó la mirada, vio una delicada y graciosa figura que daba giros y vueltas en el aire, casi como si danzara.

Era un Digignomo, con su resplandor dorado y su rostro gentil. Parecía estar sonriéndole.

Segundos después, lo perdió de vista.

Ruki cerró los ojos.

—Me gustas —pronunció con una sonrisa llena de paz.


End file.
